2046 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2046 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season since 2025. It was an above average season, featuring 21 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. One of the main reasons the season was so active was it was the start of a high-activity era of tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic basin, and cool ENSO neutral conditions persisting through the season. 2046 is notable for producing the highest ACE value of any Atlantic hurricane season, with a final value of 302 units. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:TS text:"Anthony (TS)" from:30/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:11/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:14/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Daphne (C3)" from:16/08/2016 till:20/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Earl (C1)" from:19/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Franny (C5)" from:26/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Gaston (C4)" from:04/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TS text:"Helga (TS)" from:09/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Ian (C1)" barset:break from:11/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Julia (C5)" from:12/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:16/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TS text:"Khalil (TS)" from:24/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Lisa (C4)" from:27/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Martin (C2)" from:29/09/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Nicole (C4)" from:03/10/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Owen (C1)" from:05/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:TS text:"Paula (TS)" from:21/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Richard (C1)" barset:break from:26/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Shary (C2)" from:04/11/2016 till:11/11/2016 color:C5 text:"Tobias (C5)" from:16/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:TS text:"Virginie (TS)" from:06/12/2016 till:13/12/2016 color:C1 text:"Walter (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(550,30) text:"(From the" pos:(598,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with a very high cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 302. This total ranks it as the most active season on record in terms of ACE. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Anthony Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Daphne Hurricane Earl Hurricane Franny Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Helga Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Khalil Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Owen Tropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Hurricane Walter Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the north Atlantic in 2046. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2052 season. This is the same list used for the 2040 season. Storms were named Martin, Owen, Tobias, Virginie and Walter for the first time in 2046. Names that were not assigned would have been marked in gray, but all of the names were used during the course of the year. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired five names in the spring of 2047: Gaston, Julia, Nicole, Richard, and Tobias. They were replaced in the 2052 season by George, Judith, Nancy, Russel, and Troy. Category:Above-average seasons Category:+AMO seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons